The End Is the Beginning
The End is the Beginning is the thirteenth episode of season eight and final episode of Voltron: Legendary Defender, where the paladins must stop Honerva from destroying all realities, where in the process, sacrifices are made, and what has become of most characters, and how they continue to live their lives throughout the Universe. Synopsis Plot Voltron-Atlas engages Honerva's mecha in the alternate Altean reality. Honerva gains the upperhand and travels to the source of all realities. Enraged by her loss, Honerva coldly eliminates each and every reality from existence. After a desperate battle, they are able to stop Honerva from destroying the last reality. They work to convince her that while life is hard and rough, it is still gorgeous and vibrant, something Allura reminds her of by showing Honerva her memories. Allura convinces Honerva to help her undo what she has done and repair the damage, knowing that it will require both of them to sacrifice their lives. After saying a tearful farewell to the team, and giving Lance Altean markings, Allura and Honerva sacrifice their lives to restore all the destroyed realities. The original Paladins and Lotor appear and Allura and Honerva move toward them, signifying their deaths. The team find themselves in their home universe with Altea and Daibazaal restored. One year later, Keith declares that the Galra Empire shall be restored to its former peaceful glory before Zarkon's rise and that they will join a new Galactic Coalition being formed with Earth at its center. Pidge is working with her brother to create a robot named Chip while her father is perfecting Teluduv technology while also using the Green Lion for it. Later, Pidge travels to Altea for the first celebration of Allura's memory. Coran has been overseeing reconstruction of a new Castle of Lions with Merla's help and organizes a dinner in front of the statue erected in Allura's honor. That night, the Lions of Voltron, their long task now finished and the universe at peace, leave for parts unknown. Following this, the Holts work to create the next generation of Legendary Defenders. Hunk began a culinary empire, bringing races together one meal at a time under the philosophy that full stomachs brings happy lives. Lance is spreading Allura's message of peace and togetherness while also working on the family farm. Kolivan and Krolia become the Galra representatives of the Galactic Coalition while Keith turns the Blades of Marmora into a humanitarian relief organization, with Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor among its ranks. Shiro retired from fighting and gets married to an Atlas crew member named Curtis, In a post-credits scene, the lions fly through space with a silhouette of Allura among the stars. Featured Characters * Keith * Shiro * Lance * Pidge * Hunk * Allura * Coran * Space Mice Quotes "There was a time when you loved more than just your family. A time when your fascination with how vast the universe is, gave way to your desire to help and up lift others." Allura helps Honerva remember the good person she once was Notes * In a departure from the Voltron: Defender of the Universe series, Allura dies near the end of the episode, something that dismayed many fans of the series. * In the epilogue, it appears that the Garrison and the Voltron Coalition are working on creating a new Voltron. This is likely in reference to the original Vehicle Voltron from the Defender of the Universe series. References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender episodes